This application relates back to my co-pending application for an engine pressure-vacuum cooling system, Ser. No. 256,944, filed Apr. 23, 1981.
The invention, as disclosed in the co-pending application, is constituted by including in an engine cooling system; means for purging the air and preventing re-entry thereof, a coolant storage tank of volume determined by an established ratio of tank to system volumes, a means for maintaining the system under pressure when the engine is in operation, and a means for maintaining the system under vacuum when the engine is inoperative. In addition, means are provided for confining sludge and other debris to the tank and for warning when the system vacuum exceeds a pre-determined level. Tests have shown this concept to be a significant improvement over current practice wherein coolant is allowed to diminish and air permitted to remain and enter through a vacuum relief means.
In the co-pending application, the coolant storage tank is configured for vertical mounting, thereby requiring a space having adequate height as compared to breadth. It has been observed that in some existing engine installations, the height of the space, available for mounting the storage tank, is rather small as compared to the breadth. Thus, in some cases a horizontally mounted tank of breadth greater than height may be preferable over the tank configuration disclosed in my co-pending application.
To the end that my inventive concept may be compatible with engine installations where a horizontally mounted tank is either more convenient or required, it is an object of the present invention to provide in a pressure-vacuum engine cooling system an elongated coolant storage tank which is particularly configured for horizontal mounting.
It is a further object to provide in an elongated storage tank which is horizontally mounted a means for confining sludge and other debris so as not to contaminate the remaining portion of the cooling system.
The foregoing objects, along with additional objects, features, advantages and benefits, become more apparent in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings which disclose the invention in detail. A preferred embodiment is disclosed and the subject matter to which exclusive property rights are claimed is set forth in each of the numbered claims following the description.